The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine engines and, more specifically, to a system for cooling a combustor liner used in a combustor of a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines typically include a combustor having a combustor liner defining a combustion chamber. Within the combustion chamber, a mixture of compressed air and fuel is combusted to produce hot combustion gases. The combustion gases may flow through the combustion chamber to one or more turbine stages to generate power for driving a load and/or a compressor. Typically, the combustion process heats the combustor liner due to the hot combustion gases. Unfortunately, existing cooling systems may not adequately cool the combustor liner in all conditions.